Draco's Mad Desire
by dracolover228
Summary: Draco likes girl, Harry likes girl, Harry and Draco fight over girl haha. Mary-Sue warning!


R - Drama/Romance  
  
Paige's parents are killed by mysterious people during her fifth year at Salem Institution. She has to move in with her Aunt and Uncle in England. She will be going to Hogwarts for her last two years. She will find out something that she wished she hadn't.  
  
My Arrival and Rumors  
  
Ding-Dong.  
  
Who is that this early in the morning?  
  
"Paige. Ashley is here come down and greet your guest," my mother yelled up to me from down stairs.  
  
"Be there in a minute. I have to change," I yelled back.  
  
After I finished I walked down the hall, to the stairs and into our sitting room.  
  
I sat down next to Ashley and asked, "Why are you so upset?"  
  
"I'm moving in a few days to England and I just found out today," she answered and started to cry.  
  
"Why did they just tell you today?" (Her parents were never the type to wait to tell her news like this.)  
  
"They just found out today and my parents are needed immediately. So I can't stay, because they want me to get used to where we are going to be staying. I'm going to miss you so very much, Paige," Ashley said crying even more.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, too. Remember keep in touch. I'll owl you immediately if anything important happens, you will be the first person to know about it."  
  
"I wish I didn't have to move so soon. This just sucks. I have to go home and finish packing, bye."  
  
"Okay I'll see you as soon as I can. I'll try to visit you over the summer," I said sympathetically.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Can't wait to see Ashley even though it is on such a sad an occasion. I wish it wasn't though. I just wish it never happened. At least they tell me they suffered no pain I'm told, but for some reason I don't believe them. They never let me see the bodies and with the curse I'm told that they died from they could have let me see it unless they're hiding something from me.  
  
Flashback  
  
"I'm sorry but they died last night," the official looking wizard had told me two months earlier.  
  
"How did they die?" I asked starting to cry.  
  
"They were hit with the Avada Kadrava curse. We don't know who killed them," he said.  
  
My parents are dead and they don't know who killed them. I think they're lying to my about not knowing who killed my parents.  
  
"Are you sure you don't have any leads on who killed them?" I asked.  
  
"Like we said before we don't have any leads on who killed your parents."  
  
"O-o-okay, c-can I go n-now," I said trying hard not to cry.  
  
"Yes you can go back to class now."  
  
"We will be arriving in ten minutes," the pilot announced.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Well I better pack and put all my work away before we land. I hope someone is there to pick me up and bring me to my Aunt's house. Maybe my Aunt will be there. Wish I could meet my Uncle but it is hard to considering he is in Azkaban. Where'd my bag go?  
  
"The plane will be landing in five minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts."  
  
I fastened my seatbelt after I had gathered all my stuff together. We landed two minutes later. I got off the plane with the one bag I had brought (the rest had been shipped over before). And went to go meet whoever was there to pick me up.  
  
"Paige, over here," a woman with blonde hair said to me (I figured she was my Aunt..or so my parents told me...)  
  
I started to walk over their wondering how this lady know what I looked like since I hadn't ever seen my so-called "Aunt and Uncle".  
  
"Hello?" I said  
  
"You don't remember who I am, do you?" asked the blonde lady.  
  
"No. Are you my Aunt?" I asked.  
  
"Aunt..oh yeah...I...I am your Aunt Narcissa," She said.  
  
"Oh. Hello."  
  
"Do you remember your Draco?" she said motioning toward a platinum blonde boy around my age standing next to her.  
  
"Hello cousin Draco," I said sweetly. "How have you been Aunt Narcissa?"  
  
"I've been great minus the fact that your parents died not even three months ago. Thank god you're alright. Don't know what we would have done if anything happened to you. It was hard enough on your umm..Uncle when he heard his baby sister was killed," she said.  
  
"Yes it is a sad occasion," I said with tears coming to my eyes.  
  
"Well we will take good care of you and make sure you are set for your future when and if you plan on moving out of the manor," my aunt said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Ok," I said digging in my pocket for tissues and finding one I wiped my eyes (I had been carrying tissues around with me since the accident).  
  
"Come on. Now we're going back to the manor and getting Paige settled in. Draco take her bag," my aunt said. I had completely forgotten that Draco was there during my conversation with my aunt.  
  
"Yes mother," Draco said trying to keep his temper and took the bag from me.  
  
"Aunt Narcissa when will I be able to see my friend Ashley this summer?" I asked.  
  
'Well not this week, but maybe next week," she answered.  
  
"Okay."  
  
We walked out of the airport and to the limo my aunt had used to travel into muggle London to pick me up. (Just because we are pureblooded wizards doesn't mean that we can't travel in style when we go into the muggle part of towns).  
  
"Bring us back to the manor driver," my aunt said with authority.  
  
I went in first followed by my aunt, then Draco. During the ride there was a minimal amount of talking. When we arrived she showed me to my room in a wing that I would have to share with Draco. (Draco went to his own room when we arrived at the house).  
  
My room had a giant bed that looked like I would just sink into its softness. The comforter was green with silver trim. There were two silver pillows that looked like they were stuffed to the brim. The room had green and silver in it, the only things that weren't green and silver was the wood. The carpet was green. I put my bag down by the desk in one corner of the room.  
  
"The closet is through that door," my aunt said pointing to the door on the left, "and the bathroom is through this one," she said walking over to a door on the right.  
  
She opened the door to the bathroom to reveal a marble room with a small pool sized tub, a shower, a toilet. All the fixtures were set in silver; the towels were green with my initials in silver (PL).  
  
"I'll send Draco to get you when its dinner time."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I unpacked the stuff in the bag I had brought with me. I put all the books, parchment and quills on the desk. The clothes I had brought with me on the plane I put away in the closet. I started to work on my homework when I had been working on it for about an hour Draco came in to tell me it was dinner time and to show me where the dining room was.  
  
"Why are you being so quiet? I heard from one of my friends that you never shut up," I asked curious.  
  
"Because I don't want to talk to you," he said sneeringly.  
  
"Well why don't you want to talk to me? Do you not like me for some reason that I don't know about?" I questioned.  
  
"Maybe I don't feel like talking so stop talking to me."  
  
"Well fuck you then. All I wanted to do was have a fucking conversation with you. You don't have to be so fucking mean about it."  
  
I completely ignored him on the way to the dining room. During dinner I only talked to my Aunt (I am kind of stubborn at times and it annoys the hell out of some people). When I was done eating I asked if I could be excused and walked back to my room. I went over to my desk and took out a piece of parchment and quill and started to write a letter to Ashley:  
  
Dear Ashley,  
  
How are you? I'm great considering the fact that I am an orphan, and my cousin Draco hates me for some reason that I don't know. I just arrived a couple of hours ago. I just finished eating dinner and when Draco showed me where the dining room was and we got into a big argument about him not wanting to talk to me. I won't be able to see you this week but my aunt said I might be able to see you next week. So how has school been? Well I better go so I can work some more on my homework and get it done so I don't have to do it right before we go back to school. Bye.  
  
Your very depressed best friend,  
  
Paige  
  
When I was done writing the letter I went to go find my aunt so she could show me where the owls were kept. I found her in the library reading a book.  
  
"Excuse me, Aunt Narcissa, but where are the owls kept? I have to send a letter to my friend Ashley because I told her I would owl her as soon as I arrived here but I forgot until I went back to my room," I asked.  
  
"Hold on a minute let me mark my place in the book then I will show you where it is," she said marking her place and putting the book on a table, "Its this way," she said walking out the door and turning left, we walked down the hallway for about 3 minutes, "How are you adjusting here?"  
  
"Good. So how was Uncle Lucius the last time you saw him?" I asked as we turned right and walked outside.  
  
"He was good. He would never be able to tell how he is really feeling though. He hides his emotions so well. We'll be going to see him in a couple of days," she said walking to a building that looked like a greenhouse missing some windows at the very top.  
  
"Thank you for showing me where the owls were."  
  
"You don't have to wake up early tomorrow. The house-elves will get you what you want to eat when you wake up in the morning. You can eat in your room or the dining room," she said walking toward the door.  
  
"See you later, Aunt Narcissa."  
  
I found a brown barn owl and attached the letter to its leg. It flew off as soon as I moved my hand from its leg. I walked out the door and back to the house. I walked into the library (My aunt had already left the library with the book she had been reading, probably so she could finish reading it without a distraction) and looked for a book and found a lot of books on the Dark Arts. Now I know why my mom moved to America so she wouldn't be caught with their books and stuff on the Dark Arts.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing. Why are you spying on me, Draco?"  
  
"I'm not spying on you. I have better things to do than spy on you. Don't touch those books."  
  
"You can't boss me around so get out of my way before I curse you into next year," I said reaching into my pocket and grabbing my wand.  
  
"Oh I'm really scared," Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"You should because I know more curses than you do."  
  
"Yeah but how are you going to curse me without your wand? Expelliarmius," Draco said.  
  
My wand flew out of my hand, "Give me my wand back you fucking bastard."  
  
"Language, Paige. You shouldn't curse its so unlady like. What would your boyfriend say?"  
  
"I broke up with him before school ended, and can I ask where you got your info from?"  
  
"That's none of your god damn fucking business, Bitch."  
  
"Get the fuck out of my way and give me back my wand!"  
  
"I'll think about it and tell you later."  
  
"Fine, goodbye and get the fuck out of my way."  
  
I walked by Draco and out the door. I walked back to my room and continued to do my homework. Why is he always such an asshole towards me and why does he hate me so much? I didn't do anything to him. When I finished my Transfiguration homework went to go take a hot bubble bath and relax in the tub. I turned on the faucet for the water and the one for the scented bubbles that smelled like strawberries and cream. So relaxing, and it's the perfect temperature. It smells good, too. I started to drift off to sleep when someone started to bang on the bathroom door.  
  
"Stop banging on the door already and go away," I yelled so they could hear me through the door.  
  
"Fine I guess you don't want to go to a club with me than. Goodbye," Draco said.  
  
"Wait! Wait for me I'll be out in a few minutes. Wait in the hallway, please," I said getting out of the tub than wrapping a towel around me.  
  
When I heard my bedroom door open and then close. I poked my head out of the door to see if he had left and when I saw that he wasn't in there I walked out of the bathroom. I went to my closet and picked out my favorite pair of jeans that showed off my figure. Then I found my blue corset looking shirt and changed into the clothes and then grabbed a jacket, some money, and walked out the door.  
  
"Could you have taken any fucking longer to get ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. I could have taken six minutes instead of five minutes to get ready," I said.  
  
"Come on lets go. What are you wearing?" he asked looking at my clothes.  
  
"Clothes. Are you going to stare at my clothes all day or are we going to go?"  
  
"We're going to go, but you have to put a jacket on or else my mom won't let you leave to house," said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Okay. I will," I said putting my jacket on.  
  
We walked downstairs and to the front door, Draco yelled, "Going out with some friends. We will back at one."  
  
"Okay. Stay out of trouble," she answered.  
  
"Okay, we will," Draco called back annoyed, yet sarcastically.  
  
"Why do you dislike your mom so much? Why are you talking to me now anyways you didn't want to talk to me when I first arrived?"  
  
"Because I can and I don't dislike my mother that much. Thank you very fucking much."  
  
"Don't get an attitude with me," we walked out the front door and on to a path to the street," Where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to a wizard club."  
  
"I didn't know they had clubs for wizards over here in England. I know we had them in the States. The third years and up at my school got permission to go off school grounds on the weekends to go to them."  
  
"Well we do have others but I like this one and most of the people from Hogwarts don't go to the clubs."  
  
"Oh okay. Are we almost there?"  
  
"Yes it's just over here," he said walking into an alley way, "And here's your wand back."  
  
"Thanks," I said taking my wand from him.  
  
He walked through a door and I followed him through the door. It was a huge room with a balcony over looking the dance floor, the balcony had tables by the edge, and there were lots of people in it. There was a sign above where the music was being played that read "The Wizarnas."  
  
"How long have you been coming here, Draco?" I yelled above the noise level.  
  
"For about two years now. Are you thirsty?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll go find us a table somewhere. So you'll have to look for me after you get the drinks," I said walking towards some empty tables.  
  
When I had found an empty table and had been sitting there for a minute two fat guys, who looked extremely stupid, walked over to me and tried horribly to hit on me. Draco came over not that long after and started to talk to them like he knew them.  
  
"This is my Paige. Paige meet Crabbe and Goyle," Draco said.  
  
"Hello, Crabbe and Goyle," I said.  
  
They sat down at the table and started to talk. I got up and went to the bathroom to save my sanity if I was around them to much. As I was walking back to the table someone walked into me.  
  
"Watch where you're walking," I yelled at them. Can they not fucking see where they are going?  
  
"Sorry, Don't get pissy, Paige."  
  
"Ashley, what are you doing here? I came with Draco."  
  
"I just came with some of my friends from Hogwarts," she answered.  
  
"Ok, come with me to the table so I can tell Draco I'll be with you instead of him and his dumb friends."  
  
"Okay, but we better hurry up; because I told my friends I would be right back."  
  
"Then let's start walking over to the table."  
  
I walked over to the table we had been occupying and found that Draco wasn't there, but his two idiot friends were there.  
  
"Where did Draco go?"  
  
"He went to get some more drinks," The fatter one answered.  
  
"Well tell him when he gets back I'm with a friend of mine and her friends."  
  
"Okay we will."  
  
"Come on Paige lets go."  
  
"Alright I'm coming."  
  
We walked towards the back of the club and sat with some Punk looking people. They were pretty nice towards me.  
  
"So you're from America. How was it over there when you left?" one of the guys asked.  
  
"I don't know what was going on outside of Salem, because I came here the day after school ended. I'm living with my Aunt and her son," I answered.  
  
"Okay, so why are you-ow. That hurt," the same guy said.  
  
Thank you, I mouthed to Ashley. She smiled back at me.  
  
"So you guys lived here all your lives?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," they all answered.  
  
"Did you live in America all your life? Before now," a girl with purple streaks in her hair asked.  
  
"No, I had lived here when I was a few months old, then I moved to America with my family."  
  
"Oh, so you're a native of England," a guy with his hair in spikes said (I would later find out that he was going out with Ashley and that his name was William but he liked to be called Spike).  
  
"Here's your money," they all handed him some money.  
  
"So you made a bet on where I was originally from and how did you know if you where going to be right or not?" I asked.  
  
"Ashley told me that you were originally from England. Here is your money back guys," he said handing them their money back.  
  
"I better go find my cousin. Knowing his stupid friends they probably didn't tell him I went with Ashley. Goodbye guys," I said walking towards where me and Ashley had come and walked to the table that Draco had saved and found him sitting there.  
  
"Where'd you go Paige? I went to go find you. I looked every where," Draco asked.  
  
"I was with Ashley the whole time. She brought me over to her friends and introduced me. We talked for awhile and then I said that I needed to g back to the table because you were probably wondering where I was and here I am," I explained rather quickly.  
  
"Okay, we're going to leave now," Draco said.  
  
When we left it was two in the morning. When the two of us arrived at the manor, I went to my room and Draco went to his. I was exhausted so I went to bed when I woke up it was ten thirty in the morning. A house-elf came bustling in to my room and asked what I wanted for breakfast. I answered politely Eggs Benedict. The house-elf came back in five minutes with my food.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome, Miss. If you need more things just call me. Me name is Floppy. Me is your house-elf Miss." The house-elf said.  
  
"Okay. This is delicious did you make it yourself?"  
  
"No, Miss."  
  
"Could you tell whoever made it Thank you for me, Floppy?"  
  
"Yes, Miss," Floppy said then walked out the door.  
  
When I finished the eggs I put the tray on the bedside table. I grabbed some clean clothes and went to take a bath. After I was done I went to the library to look for a book to read. I found one on the history Dragons it looked interesting so I took it down from the shelf and took it to my room. When I had gotten to pg. 100 someone knocked on my door.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked.  
  
"It's your...Aunt. Can I come in?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah you can come in."  
  
When she came in she said, "We'll be going to see Lucius tomorrow. So go to bed early, because you'll be waking up at seven to get ready and do other things. Breakfast will be at eight and we'll be leaving around nine. So you can't go to any clubs tonight. Dinner will be in six hours."  
  
"Okay."  
  
After she left I continued to read for two hours, since I didn't want to finish the book in one day I stopped reading it and started on my Potions homework I finished that in about an hour. Great three hours till dinner maybe I'll do my Charms homework. So I started to work on my Charms homework and finished it in two and a half hours, so I decided to start walking to the dining room. I got there with ten minutes to spare. My Aunt was at the table but Draco wasn't.  
  
"Draco won't be joining us for dinner. He was invited to dinner by the Parkinsons," she said.  
  
"Aw, too bad I wanted to spend some quality time with my favorite cousin," I said sarcastically while I went to sit down.  
  
"Well you can spend some time with him tomorrow on the way to see your...Uncle Lucius," she said not catching the sarcasm in my voice.  
  
"Great." I said, then I wondered why everytime they said Aunt, Uncle, or Cousin they paused for a minute.  
  
The house-elves came in with the food and set it on the table. I took some steak and cheesy mashed potatoes. The steak was cooked to perfection, it was still juicy, and the potatoes were delicious.  
  
"So how was your day?" she asked.  
  
"It was somewhat good. I found a book that I'm reading now, it is about Dragons and their history. They date back before the 1st century. I can't wait till tomorrow so I can see Uncle Lucius," I said finishing up my dinner, "May I be excused? So I can go work on some homework."  
  
"Yes you may be excused."  
  
I walked back to my room and started on my Arithmancy homework. After two hours of working on my homework I decided to read for an hour. I went to bed at ten. The next morning I was shaken awake by Floppy at quarter to eight.  
  
"Miss, Miss you have to wake up it's almost eight. Your um..Aunt sent me to get you, Miss. You still have to get dressed," Floppy said continuing to shake me.  
  
"Okay, I'm up. You can stop shaking me, Floppy. I'm up, please stop," I said.  
  
I got up and picked out some clothes a plain pair of jeans and a baby blue t-shirt. I went downstairs to the dining room to have a breakfast of pancakes. After we finished eating my Aunt announced that she would not be going with us. Oh great now I get stuck on a train with Draco all the way there. I'll go crazy before we even got there. Draco and I walked to the limo that would be taking us to the train station. When we arrived there I followed Draco to the train we were suppose to be on and we found an empty compartment and sat down.  
  
"So how is your day so far?" Draco asked.  
  
"Great just fucking great."  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"Nothing just leave me alone and shut up I have a headache," I said getting aggravated.  
  
"So what were you doing last night to get a headache?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"I wasn't doing anything last night," I said.  
  
"Yeah and you think I'm going to believe that one. My mother might, but not me. I don't believe that bullshit."  
  
"All I did was my homework and I read a book. So leave me alone."  
  
"So who did you-"  
  
"NO ONE shut up, already. Now I think I have a migraine and not a headache anymore because of you," I interrupted him.  
  
"Yeah okay," he said not believing me.  
  
"Fine don't believe me. I don't care if you do."  
  
"You dating anyone right now?" he asked changing the subject.  
  
"No, I dumped him before school ended this year."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I got bored of him, that's why."  
  
"Well what did he do to get you bored with him?" He asked.  
  
"I just got bored of him. I don't have to explain myself to you. So mind your own fucking business."  
  
"Don't get an attitude with me. I just wanted to know. Were you popular at Salem?"  
  
"Yeah I was and not because of the money I had."  
  
"What were you the school slut?" Draco asked cocking his eyebrow in a suggestive way.  
  
"No, I wasn't and don't call me that," I yelled at him, "and you shouldn't be talking, trying to get into every girls pants at Hogwarts."  
  
"Where ever you got your information its wrong. I don't try to get into every girls' pants," he said.  
  
"Whatever. I don't believe you," I said looking out the window and ignoring him. I can't wait till we get there. If we don't get there soon I just might be joining my Uncle. The train started to slow down and Draco got up to get off the train and I followed him. When we got to the entrance Draco walked over to the counter.  
  
"Um...Paige..I have to tell you something..." he said.  
  
"Wha.." I stared to say but a man interrupted me.  
  
"Who are you visiting today?" the man behind the counter asked.  
  
Draco sighed and said. "We're here to see Lucius Malfoy,"  
  
"Okay could you please place your wand in the box and take a name tag," he said, "Walk to the end of the hallway. Well know when you get to his cell."  
  
"Okay, come on Paige," Draco said placing his wand in the bin and I placed mine in the same bin.  
  
We walked toward the back of the prison which from the looks of how many dementors there were, one would assume that is where the worst of them were kept. We continued to walk toward the back. When we arrived at the second to last cell Draco stopped walking.  
  
"Hello Father," Draco said.  
  
"Hello Uncle Lucius," I said.  
  
"Hello Paige and Draco. How have the two of you been doing considering the facts?"  
  
"I'm doing great Uncle Lucius. Draco has been trying to keep me from being bored so there hasn't been a dull moment in the manor yet," I said.  
  
"Except when the Parkinsons invited me to dinner, but that was the only time that I wasn't trying to keep her from being bored," Draco said.  
  
"That's good to know. How well did you do at Salem when you went there?"  
  
"I was one of the top students there," I said politely.  
  
"That's good. I just hope that you'll keep it up this year. Draco how did you do this year?"  
  
"Good Father. I'm still right behind Granger though," Draco said.  
  
"Well you are going to have to do better this year and beat her." Uncle Lucius said sternly.  
  
When it was about eleven thirty we had to leave because visiting hours were over for the day.  
  
"Let's get lunch at the Three Broomsticks. We'll have to ride the train there since there's no other means of travel out of here. So come on let's go get our wands from the front desk and then we can leave," Draco said.  
  
"Okay," I said as we walked to the front desk to get our wands.  
  
We went back to the train and found an empty compartment.  
  
"Why didn't you tell him that we've been arguing almost nonstop the whole time?" Draco asked.  
  
"I was pissed at you for calling me a slut but I am not a tattletale. Now what were you gonna tell me?" I asked.  
  
"Well I...umm... your..not my cousin."  
  
"Uh..what?" I asked not believing my ears.  
  
"Your Mom used to date my Father but then they broke up but they did stay friends...and he promised to take care of you if anything happened to her."  
  
"Oh..ok" she shrugged and kept walking  
  
"You not shocked or anything." he asked suprised.  
  
"Nah..I don't really care..but now I know why you keep trying to get into my pants." I grinned  
  
"I think next year will be fun," Draco said with a smirk.  
  
"Why do you say that? Not because of what I just said..is it?" I asked cautiously.  
  
"No, just because with you helping me, we can make Potty and Weasel go crazy."  
  
"If I help you what do I get out of it? Because If I don't get anything good out of helping you I'm not going to help," I said.  
  
"You'll get the satisfaction of bothering the Golden Trio," he said.  
  
"I'm not going to help you. What I mean is tha-"  
  
"I know what you mean. I'm not a fucking idiot you know," he said.  
  
"Well you don't have to get all pissy with me. Now what will I get out of it?"  
  
"I don't know. What do you want out of it?"  
  
"Maybe you could do my homework for about two or three months during school," I said trying to think about what else I could get him to do for such a simple task.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"No, let me think about it for a little while longer and then I'll get back to you on that."  
  
"This is our stop so come on."  
  
We walked off the train, through the train station, and onto a busy street. When we got to the Three Broomsticks I went to go find us a table and Draco went to the bar to order the drinks. Draco came back with two Butterbeers in his hands and placed them on the table. I grabbed one and started to drink some.  
  
"So what do you want to do when we're done eating? Since we still have three hours or so till my mother wants us to come home," Draco said.  
  
"I don't know going shopping. I need to go buy some new dress robes. Since some idiot from Salem thought it would be funny to pour different potions all over them. So now they are ruined," I said.  
  
"Okay let's order some food," he said, "and then we can go shopping."  
  
The bartender came over," What would you like to eat?" she asked.  
  
"I'll have a order of Fish and Chips," I said.  
  
"I'll have my usual," Draco said.  
  
"Okay so two orders of Fish and Chips. Is that all?" she asked.  
  
"Yes that's it," Draco answered and then the bartender left.  
  
Draco and I talked for a few minutes and then our food arrived. We ate in silence, when we finished Draco paid for the food and then we left to start shopping. By the time we were done shopping I had ten or so new designer dress robes. We went back to the manor and had dinner with my "Aunt", Draco told me not to say I knew, and told her about the days events. The next few weeks went by without much happening. I received some owls from friends that were still at Salem saying that they missed me and that they hoped that I was doing all right. Draco and I went to "The Wizarnas" almost every night and slept in late. Almost every time we went we ran into Ashley and her friends there. It was two days till my birthday and three until we had to go back to the train station to go to school.  
  
"I bet you can't wait till your birthday in two days," Draco said.  
  
"No, I can't wait, but then we will be going back to school the very next day. I always hated it," I told him.  
  
"Why because you had to go back to school the next day and go and see your friends," Draco asked.  
  
"I don't know I just always hated it was a day or two before I would start having to learn new things."  
  
"What do you want for your birthday?"  
  
"I don't know maybe a pet of some sort."  
  
"What type of animals are you interested in?"  
  
"Dragons, snakes, and almost anything that would be dangerous."  
  
"I'll see what I can get you."  
  
"Thanks," I said walking to my room to read another book on dragons until it was dinnertime.  
  
"So what do you want to do on your birthday," my aunt asked during dinner.  
  
"Go to the beach and go shopping."  
  
"Okay. Do you want to go to the beach first or go shopping first?" she asked.  
  
"Go shopping and then go to the beach," I said.  
  
"Okay that's what we will do on your birthday."  
  
"So how was your day Aunt Narcissa?"  
  
"It was good I went shopping with Mrs. Parkinson and had lunch with her.-" Draco's face paled more than already was if it was possible. His mother was too busy telling us what she bought to notice a change in Draco.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" I whispered to Draco so as not to interrupt my aunt.  
  
"I dumped Pansy not long after we went to The Wizarnas the first time. She was becoming way too annoying. She followed me around like a pet last year. I know I like it when girls follow me but when they're as ugly as Pansy it's just not worth it."  
  
"Oh so you're worried about her mom telling your mom."  
  
"Kinda. I could get into a lot of trouble. Especially with whom I'm going out with now."  
  
"Who is it?" I asked.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you who it is. So don't ask."  
  
"Tell me, please. I won't tell anyone. I promise."  
  
"No, so stop asking."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"-and I bought a light blue dress robe for you Paige," my Aunt said so Draco and I stopped talking and listened to her.  
  
"I'll wear it when we go to the train station in three days," I told her.  
  
With dinner done I went to take a nice long warm bath. The water was the perfect temperature. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew someone was knocking on the bathroom door.  
  
"Paige, are you in there? Someone is here to see you," Draco said through the door.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute or so."  
  
Who could be here at this time at night. It must be important or someone really wants to talk to me. I got out of the tub dried off with a towel, and then put my pajamas on I had brought in with me. I grabbed a hairbrush and brushed my hair, and then walked out of the bathroom to see who it was.  
  
Ashley was sitting on my bed when she saw me come into the room she started to talk, "I can't make it to your birthday party in two days, because something important came up and I'll be doing that in two days. I'm so sorry. I wish I could be able to make it. Here's your birthday present. Don't open it till your birthday though. I hope you like it. I'll see you on the train to Hogwarts and I'll talk to you during the feast the first day back."  
  
"Thanks for the present. Is this important event that came up something you can tell me about?"  
  
"No it's not something I can discuss with anybody except the people who are involved. I wish I could tell you," she said.  
  
"Okay see you on the train," I said a little sad about her not being able to come to my party.  
  
"I'd better go. Bye."  
  
"Bye," I said as Ashley walked out the door.  
  
About a half hour after Ashley left Draco came into ask why Ashley had come over.  
  
"She can't make it to my birthday party. She wanted to tell me and give me my birthday present."  
  
"What did you get?"  
  
"Don't know. I'm not going to open it till my birthday."  
  
"Okay. Want to go to The Wizarnas tonight?"  
  
"Hell yeah. Go so I can get ready. I'll find you when I'm done."  
  
"I'll be in my room then."  
  
I changed and left the room in about five minutes. I walked across the hall to Draco's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Be there in a minute," Draco said and a minute later the door opened revealing Draco ready to go.  
  
We walked out of the house and to The Wizarnas. When we got there, there were lots more people in there then usual.  
  
"Why are there so many people here tonight?" I asked over the music.  
  
"They make drinks half off since school is starting soon and they want to make money before most of their customers go back to school or home after summer vacation is over. Lowering the prices of the drinks brings more people in," Draco said.  
  
"Oh. I'll get the drinks. You want what you had last time?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah thanks. When you come back find an empty table and then I'll go find you. I have to go talk to someone," Draco said looking past me.  
  
I watched Draco walk over to a girl with brunette hair. I wonder who that is? I walked over to the bar and order two firewhiskys. I found an empty table and put the drinks down. I started to drink the firewhisky while waiting for Draco to come back. Draco finally came back ten minutes later. His face was not its usual shade of pale, but a pale with a somewhat of a pink tinge and his lips had a pink tinge to them like he had been kissing someone in like the past fifteen or twenty minutes.  
  
"So did you have fun?" I asked curiously.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.  
  
"Did you have fun with the girl?"  
  
"What girl?"  
  
"Well I hope it's not a guy."  
  
"Oh that girl."  
  
"Yeah that girl," I teased, "So does this mystery girl have a name."  
  
"I don't have to tell you anything."  
  
"Fine be that way."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle walked over and started talking to Draco in low voices so I couldn't hear them. I had finished my firewhisky so I got up and walked over to the bar and order another one. On my way back to the table someone bumped into me causing me to spill my drink all over them and me.  
  
"Watch where the fuck you're walking," I yelled over the music.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't see you there. I was looking for my friends," he said.  
  
"Well next time make sure no ones in your way."  
  
"Okay I will next time. Want me to buy you another drink?" he asked.  
  
"Get the fuck away from her Pothead," Draco said walking toward us.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"Why? Is she your girlfriend or something?"  
  
"She's my you sick fuck."  
  
"How can she be related to you when her hair color is a different color and she doesn't even look anything like you."  
  
"Let's go Draco," I said trying to stop them from fighting and getting us kicked out.  
  
"No I want to beat him to a pulp."  
  
"Please, Draco."  
  
"Fine, but this isn't over Potter."  
  
"So what exactly do you plan to do to Potter later on?" I asked.  
  
"That's where I need your help."  
  
"Okay so on your list of enemies there's Potter and Weasley. Does that include those girls with them?" I asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"So do you like any of those girls?" I asked.  
  
"No I don't," he said too quickly.  
  
"Okay," I said not convinced, "Do they like any of those girls? And is that the reason why you hate them so much?"  
  
"No, and no," Draco said.  
  
"So what do you want me to do to Potter?"  
  
"I want you to stay away from him!"  
  
I stared then asked "Why...? Why do you care?"  
  
He glared then said "He only wants you for sex!"  
  
I slapped him across the face then walked to the manor, as I was walking I heard Draco say "Bloody Potter!"  
  
I ran to my room and flopped down on the bed. I was crying on my pillow as Draco walked in he said "I'm sorry." he pulled me up to her feet and put his hands on my cheeks.  
  
"You're freezing! Let me make it up to you," he said, and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.  
  
I began to respond to his kiss. I love him... was all that could go through my mind when he kissed me. I kissed him back with unsure lips. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and began exploring it. His hand cupped my breast through my robe and kneaded it softly. I groaned. I pulled away from him. I needed to breathe.  
  
Draco pulled me back hastily. He wanted more. He began to kiss me again. This time it wasn't a gentle kiss, but deep and passionate. He unclasped my cloak and let it fall to the ground in a heap.  
  
"I'll give you a say in this. If you don't want to do this, I won't force you." Draco murmured. I barely gave the idea a second thought before saying surely,  
  
"No. I want to do this."  
  
His fingers began to explore my skin. He splayed his fingers over her abdomen trying to feel as much skin as he could. He couldn't get enough of me. At that moment he became addicted to me...  
  
Draco carried her to the bed and put me down gently. And lifted my shirt and kiss my stomach. It tickled but I tried not to laugh.  
  
"Draco." I whispered. We layed togetherbefore I fell asleep in his arms. 


End file.
